A Cross
by Stormshadow13
Summary: One night while sealing a nasty tempered artwork Krad loses his cross. DxK but you've got to look hard to see it.


A Cross

By Stormshadow13

Disclaimer: I really, really wished I owned DN Angel but you know what they say; if wishes were fishes, we'd all be really sick of fish.

AN: I'm writing this story because I'm really ticked at the moment. I LOST MY CROSS! I've been wearing a cross at the bottom of my hair like Krad and I lost it today. The stupid pony tail holder stretched too much and it fell off somewhere in the union. DAMN IT! I REALLY LIKED THAT CROSS TOO! So now I'm writing this story and chomping savagely on my cheese burger.

xxx

Roaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar! The great three headed devil hound reared back onto its hind legs bellowing in fury as the sealing began to take affect.

Dark watched in relief as his sealing spell started to work. It had been a normal stealing night for him, get the targeted artwork, avoid the police and fight his counterpart that was it had been normal up until the targeted artwork had woken up and attack both angels. They had to work together to stop the hell hound from leaving the museum and trashing the city. He had stayed back working on the sealing spell while Krad had kept the hound's attention but now the beats was going to be sealed and the night was saved…

…that was until something white dove past him at the hound.

_Whaaaaaaaa?_ Dark blinked only after a few seconds did he realize that the flash of white was his counterpart diving straight into the sealing circle. _What the HELL Was his opposite thinking! He was going to be sealed with the beast!_ Dark didn't hesitate as he lunged after the blond hunter, grabbing him by the collar and throwing the both of them backwards out of the circle.

Krad began to thrash wildly trying to break free from the Kaito's grip and in his surprise Dark let go of the hunter. Who promptly tried to dive back into the circle reaching for something by the hound's front right paw. Something that the other angel couldn't see but Dark was not going to let his opposite be sealed with that monster so he lunged after the ice demon and grabbed him by the ankle and drug him once more from the circle. This time the Kaito ended up sitting on the blond's back holding him down while the sealing completed itself.

Krad stopped struggling as the hell hound vanished with one final roar and laid still staring at the spot where the creature had last been.

Dark finally got off his opposite and climbed to his feet. He looked down on the hunter who hadn't moved yet and he was seized with a sudden and unexplainable anger. The Kaito reached down grabbing the white angel by the collar and dragging him to his feet. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! YOU MORRON! You could have been sealed with that thing! I knew that you were psychotic but I didn't think that you were suicidal!"

"But…" began Krad weakly.

Dark ignored his counterpart's faint words, "what the hell could be so important that you would charge into an active sealing circle!" He glared at the hunter demanding an answer from the blond.

Krad hung his head staring at the floor, "my cross," he whispered.

"Your cross!?" Dark stared at his opposite in disbelief.

The blond silently held up his pony tail indeed the golden cross that normally hung from the bottom was gone.

Dark stared at his other half for a moment before he clinched his fist and hissed. "Let me get this strait. You were going to risk your life for a piece of jewelry! What kind of fool are you!"

Krad stepped back away from the enraged Kaito like he'd been struck. "You don't understand…"

"Oh, I understand alright," yelled Dark taking a step towards the hunter. "You dove into an active sealing circle after a worthless chunk of mettle!"

The blond opened his mouth but instead of responding he turned and fled from his counterpart before the other could see the tears that threatened to escape from his amber eyes.

The Kaito stared after his rapidly retreating other half in surprise. He'd never thought that the blond would run from him. _What the hell was Krad's problem? It was just a stupid piece of jewelry. No big deal._ He'd always wondered if he'd received all the sanity when they'd been split but this was ridiculous. He started after the hunter but by the time he made it to the roof there was no sign of his other self. The thief sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He better go and find the blond before he did something else stupid. The Kaito sighed spread his wings and launched himself into the air.

It took him almost an hour before he finally found the blond in an old abandoned church's bell tower. Dark carefully landed and cautiously walked towards the figure huddled in a corner. "Krad?" The blond had his wings wrapped tightly around his body using them to shelter himself from the world. As he got closer Dark was shocked to hear muffled sounds coming from behind the snowy barrier. Purple eyes widened, was his other half crying? He knelt in front of the huddled form worming his hand in between snowy wings gently he pushed the white feathers away so that he could see his opposite's face.

Krad's face was buried against his drawn up knees and his arms were wrapped tightly around them. The blond's shoulder's were shaking as he desperately tried to muffle his sobs.

Dark was caught in a moment of uncertainty he'd never dreamed that he'd ever catch his counterpart crying. Krad had always seemed so cold and unfeeling about everything. He hesitated for another moment before he leaned foreword and pulled the hunter against his body. The blond stiffened for just a moment before he collapsed against his other half crying into the Kaito's black clad shoulder. The thief gently stroked golden hair while wrapping his black wings around the both of them.

"Is it what I said? Because if it is I'm really sorry that I upset you like this." The blond head shook faintly against his shoulder, Dark frowned. "Is it because you lost that cross?" The blond head nodded. "It really mint that much to you?" Another nod. "Why?" Dark was able to gather in between sniffs that the cross had been given to his light self by their creator who was the only Hikari that had ever really accepted the blond. Their creator had seen Krad as something special and not as a curse and he'd given the blond the cross that he'd made only two days before his horse had fallen, killing its rider.

The Kaito cradled his light counterpart until the blond's sniffs died down. Finally Krad stiffened and pulled away from the other angel staring at him in confusion. "Why did you come after me?"

Dark smiled at his opposite, "I felt bad about the way I yelled at you and I wanted to apologize."

"Er," Krad blinked, "apology accepted?"

Dark smiled and climbed to his feet holding out a hand to the blond hunter. "Come on, let's go."

Krad accepted the offered hand and also got to his feet. As the two angels walked towards the window leading back out into the night the blond glanced at his companion. "So, you are stealing the Dream Weaver painting three nights from now?"

Dark nodded, "yep. I'll see you there?"

Krad's lips curved in the faintest of smiles, "wouldn't miss it." He spread his wings and took off into the night.

Dark watched the other angel fly off into the starry night sky before he spread his own wings and took off into the same starry abyss.

xxx

Dark glanced over his shoulder and smirked. The useless police force was chasing him yelling for him to stop and return the Dream Weaver painting that he had just stolen right from under their collective noses. _As if,_ the Kaito crashed through the window and took off into the night sky. Leaving the pursuing police to shake their fist and bellow after him.

He quickly flew out of range of the police spotlights and turned heading for the Niwa's home.

"Dark!"

The Kaito rolled out of the way as a streak of white and gold barreled through the space he'd just been in a moment before. He grinned at his hunter as the blond turned to face him. "Hi Kraddy-Kins, was beginning to wonder if you were going to show."

The blond smirked back, "as if the police force could catch you with out me."

Dark chuckled and beckoned to the other angel, "follow me, let's get somewhere a little more private, I've got something for you."

The blond cocked his head surprised, "for me?"

The thief just smirked and flew off leaving the blond to follow if he wanted too. He landed by the fountain and turned smiling to face his opposite who landed a few feet away from him. Dark reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gold wrapped box; with a flourish and bow he presented the blond hunter with the box. "For you my other half."

Krad blinked and took the offered package, "a box?"

Dark had the sudden urge to smack his counterpart upside the head. The blond could be so adorably stupid sometimes. "Your gift is in the box."

"Oh," the hunter carefully unwrapped the gold paper and lifted the lid.

The Kaito smirked as his other half's mouth formed a little o and he lifted out his gift amber eyes shining in delight.

Krad held up the object staring at it in amazement, it was a beautiful three inch long silver cross with aurora borealis crystals set in it. The blond dropped the box on the ground, quickly pulled his pony tail over his shoulder and tied the cross to the end. Then he proceeded to twist trying to see how it looked.

Dark chuckled as he watched his other half's antics, "so I'm assuming that you like it."

The blond turned his attention back to the other angel, "thank you."

"The thief stuck his hands into his pockets smirking, "I thought that since you lost your other one you'd like something to replace it. I know that it probably doesn't mean as much to you as the one you lost but…" he shrugged.

Krad smiled sadly, "Kin-Sama would have wanted me to loose his gift wearing it rather then putting it some place safe and never wearing it at all." Impulsively he stepped forewords and hugged his other self.

Dark blinked and then he wrapped his arms around the shorter angel burying his nose into the sweetly scented blond hair.

After a few minutes Krad pulled away and turned to go, he paused and glanced back at the Kaito. "This doesn't mean that I'm going to stop hunting you."

Dark through back his head and laughed, "I never thought it would, anyway my jobs wouldn't be any fun anymore if I didn't have some kind of challenge."

The blond nodded spreading his snowy wings, "until next time then Dark Mousy." He turned and launched himself into the night sky smiling.

Dark suddenly found himself looking forwards to his next steal.

xxx

AN: Ewwwwww, cold cheese burger. You know, this story made me feel a little better. But, I STILL WANT MY CROSS BACK! (Sniff.)


End file.
